


Birthday Boy!

by Shiro_nana



Category: TOKIO
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friendship, Kinky sex, Love, M/M, cute mabonaga moments, mabo the birthday boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/pseuds/Shiro_nana
Summary: A slightly late Mabo birthday fic. With a little gusshige bonus ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuki18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki18/gifts), [nagase (machogwapito)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machogwapito/gifts).



> For kuri-chan (yuki18) who is suffering with her finals. Ganbatte ne~  
> And for Lance (nagase (machogwapito)) who makes me wanna write more mabonaga XD

When Matsuoka woke up that morning, he was alone in bed. He groaned and sat up, double checking the time. Usually, he would be trying to untangle himself from a still sleeping Nagase, threatening him to throw him out of bed and confiscate the covers if he didn’t open his eyes. He quickly understood the reason for this unusual situation when his boyfriend entered the room with a delicious looking and smelling breakfast, dressed in nothing but his boxers and a pink frilly apron.

“Good morning birthday boy~. Or should I say birthday old man now. Congrats! You’re in your forties!”

The drummer rolled his eyes and smiled, putting the tray on his lap.

“Morning, you big 38 year old baby. Thanks for the breakfast it looks delicious!”

“I made everything you like! Want me to feed you?” he was smiling mischievously.

“You’re going to do it even if I say no, so be my guest.”

“You say that but you actually love it when I pamper you like this”

“Guilty as charged”

The two lovers ate in a playful mood, but they couldn’t take their time since they had a full day of work. They were both in a very good mood when they entered the agency, and they arrived a little late, but there was only Taichi in the meeting room. The keyboardist smiled at them and greeted them cheerfully.

“You left yesterday before the fun part guys!”

The band had gone to a bar the day before to celebrate the birthdays of two of their members, and the couple had left a bit after midnight for a more… private celebration.

“The other two got so drunk that they began singing horrible American pop songs. My ears were almost bleeding. And then they began singing love songs. They were disgusting. But I will tell you something. Candles are probably not the only thing that Gussan has blown that night. They were practically eye fucking each other when we left.”

 “Do you think Gussan has finally forgiven himself and grown a pair of balls? They both need to get… outch!”

The youngest one of the group got smacked on the head by the oldest, who had just got into the room with a tired look, followed by the bassist. They were both wearing scarves and apparently had no intention of removing them.

“Our sexual lives are not to be discussed here… and Tatsuya’s balls are only mine to see. Oh and happy birthday, Matsuoka!”

Yamaguchi greeted them all with a sheepish but happy look. He was carrying a box.

“Happy birthday Matsuoka-kun! This is from the four of us!”

The drummer thanked them and opened his gift. It was a special edition of one of his favorite manga collection. _How did they know?_

“You’re surprised, aren’t you? I knew you wanted this series for a long time!”

Nagase had a very proud look on his face. He high-fived the others, and gave a quick peck on his boyfriend’s lips. After that they got into serious mode and began their working day.

Matsuoka kept getting birthday wishes all day long. _I’m entering my forties in such a nice way! I’ve got great friends and I have Tomo… I’ll thank him properly tonight…_ However, he knew that there was already something planned for the night when leader approached him.

“You’re going to have dinner with me and Tatsuya. Nagase’s orders.”

“But leader, I don’t want to be the third weal in your date!”

“Taichi has to go back to his kid, and the other idiot wants you out of the house. I don’t want to know what he is preparing, but I owe him one, so you’re coming with us. No discussion.”

The three of them went to a private room in a restaurant, and ordered their food. None of them was speaking, and it was beginning to become a bit awkward. Matsuoka broke the silence.

“What is it about owing him one leader?”

The other two blushed and the older man answered:

“He actually helped us… to get… you know… together”

“So it’s official huh? How did he do that?”

“He… he did it in his own way” and then he desperately tried to change the subject.

The drummer didn’t press things further, deciding that he could always ask his lover later. He was genuinely happy for his band mates. He wanted them all to be happy because, aside from their work relationship, he considered them to be close friends. He teased them a lot during dinner, being very amused by Joshima’s babbling and Yamaguchi’s stuttering.

He went back home alone, opening the door of an unnaturally quiet and dark apartment. _I wonder what he’s been preparing. Knowing him, he must be in the bedroom._

It was a right guess, as there was light coming from under the closed door of their bedroom.

“Tadaima. Can I enter, Tomo?”

He heard some shuffling noise.

“You can enter now~”

Matsuoka opened the door and was stupefied by what he saw. His lover was sitting on the bed, with many cushions under his back and ass. He was completely naked, covered in whipped cream, with strawberries strategically placed on some parts of his body.

“Okaerinasai~ Birthday boy! Come here, don’t be shy. I present you your sexy homemade birthday cake! And it’s all yours~”

“You… you’re spoiling me way too much. What am I gonna do with you?”

“Eat me? And I’m spoiling you because I want to. It’s your birthday and it’s special. And I’m kind of freezing now. So please be a good boy and eat your birthday cake!”

Matsuoka didn’t hesitate after that, removing his clothes promptly before joining his “birthday cake” on the bed. He kissed him first, invading his delicious mouth and feeling a sugary taste on his tongue.

“Sweet~ you began eating without me!”

“Yeah. I’m a bad boy! Are you going to punish me?”

“Not tonight. Tonight, I’m gonna eat you whole”

With that, he began devouring the cream-covered neck, licking his way down and eating the strawberries that were barely concealing the two hard pointing nipples. He bit them and pinched them alternatively, making the other man moan loudly and force him to go up again for another languid kiss.

He resumed his “cake eating”, slowly but surely reaching the literally sweet erection that he engulfed in one go, before bobbing up and down for a few times, and continuing his tongue exploration till the clenching wet asshole that was all prepared and….

“Strawberry flavored lube? Seriously?”

“Mmmmmmmh I’m a strawberry shortcake… not really short though”

Nagase’s face was flushed from arousal and his eyes were full of desire, but he was having such a proud smug smile on his face that Matsuoka couldn’t help but smack him on the head. He then kissed the pout from his lips, not bothering with further preparation and entering him suddenly, filling him to the brim with his rock hard leaking cock. At this point, they were both desperate to reach orgasm, kissing and separating only to fill their lungs with oxygen, before drowning in each other again.

They came almost at the same time, both shivering from the intensity, and they stayed in the same position for a long time before separating. It did not take long for them to get excited again, between kisses and teasing touches, and they were soon fucking again, with Nagase shouting and moaning on all fours while being pounded from behind by a very energetic Matsuoka.

“Happy Birthday baby~ I hope you liked your cake”

They were enjoying the afterglow in each other’s arms, cuddling after a brief shower. The older man laughed and kissed his lover’s forehead tenderly.

“It was perfect. Thank you Tomo. Thank you for everything. Thank you for being here for me all those years.”

“Stop talking like that you stupid old man! You’re gonna make me cry!”

“I love you, Nagase Tomoya”

“I love you too, Matsuoka Masahiro. You’re turning into a cheesy old man.”

“No way. I’m only following the romantic mood.”

“So naked cuddling and my sore ass are romantic”

Matsuoka tightened his hold on the other and pinched one of his ass cheeks, earning him a not so manly squeak that made him smile.

“It is very romantic, and I wouldn’t want it any other way”

“Like I said, a cheesy old man. You’re so cute. Maybe you’ll begin writing poetry next. Leader is influencing you more and more”

“Stop teasing me will you? And talking about Leader… what did you do to help him get together with Gussan?”

“Oh I didn’t do much. Music can sometimes unite people, even if it’s complete shit. Especially when there is someone who is completely attracted to an English-singing leader!”

“You didn’t!”

“I notice things. And I strike.”

“You’re more observant than what people think you are. I perfectly know that”

“You’ve had all those years to know it. And you know you can’t hide any of your kinks from me~”

Let’s say that what Matsuoka blew after that was definitely not candles.


End file.
